


Let's just make some hot chocolate

by InnittoWinit



Series: sbi vs dt but they little gremlin children [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, De-Aged Characters, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hair Braiding, Hot Chocolate, Separation Anxiety, Snacks & Snack Food, Winter, but its not really named as christmas so if you dont celebrate its all good too, niki finally got a day off work, selective mutism, theyre just being friends, wilbur calls cinnamon christmassy but i think thats the only time its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit
Summary: Niki finally gets a day off work at the Toy store and decides to spend it with her favourite boys!You'll probably need some understanding of the au to get this fic tbh, it's mainly just an add on to 'abandoned amusement parks...' since it doesn't really affect the story much and i wanted to write itaka soft littol story in the same universe as my main fic
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: sbi vs dt but they little gremlin children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Let's just make some hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure americans call hot chocolate hot coco and i think you call crisps chips  
> thats your little translation
> 
> also since niki has a job i should point out that shes 16 in this au, no child labor her  
> I like to think Wil goes on about how he and techno are almost 14 and shes JUST 16 so theyre pretty much the same age

One under, one over, one under one over

Niki had finally been given time off work from the toy store and, much to the twins delight, she had decided to spend it with Wilbur and Techno. It had always been obvious that she felt more comfortable talking to Wilbur, he was a social butterfly, an absolute extrovert, and easily bounced off other people in conversations, Techno was very much the opposite. He was mostly silent, awkward and if he was being honest most days he’d prefer to just spend the day with his brothers than going to hang out with their friends, still though he understood his brother needed his social time and, as they came in a pair, Techno was always sure to tag along. 

Sometimes Wil had days where he was exceedingly confident, where he had absolutely no problem going off on his own, while Techno seemed to be more consistent with who and where he would talk, Wilbur's levels of separation Anxiety tended more to fluctuate depending on how well he was doing mentally. Since the days where Wil was brave enough to do these things were so rare, every time they came up Techno would insist that he takes the time to hang out with his friends, even though it usually made him calm up and spend the day watching movies and answering questions with shrugs or nods. 

That being said, days like that were good, it meant Wilbur was feeling good and Techno always knew he’d be up for spending time together when he got home, plus even though they were together so much of the time, Wil and Techno both had friends who weren’t so warm to the other, of course nobody hated anyone, Techno would never be friends with someone if they hated one of his brothers, but sometimes there just wasn’t any bond there and it was just awkward to have your brother tagging along.  
Wil had his bandmates, Techno had his hypixel group. 

It had been on one of these days that Wilbur had met Niki, as Techno had been told, he had been going into the toyshop on his way home from band practice. Apparently this had been one of the weeks that Tommy had actually done his chores so he was picking up a disc for his music box, they were a niche little toy, and quite pricey considering how they were collectables. Nobody really minded getting them for him as a treat though, he always took such good care of them, Techno was willing to bet he’d lose his mind if he ever lost one of them.  
So, again, according to what Wilbur had told him, he had scanned all over the shelves for the disc Tommy wanted, Stal, but couldn’t find it, eventually giving in and asking the girl who was running the counter.  
Apparently she had made some small talk with him as she helped him out, and by some miracle they had arranged to play some farming game together that neither of them knew that well. 

To Techno, who was unsociable at the best of times, this sounded flat out crazy, the fact that you could just arrange to spend time with someone you just met was a bit mind-boggling. Still though, he was glad it happened since had it not, he wouldn’t have Niki behind him right now, carefully braiding his hair.

Honestly, Niki was the sweetest person he’d ever met, Phil still being the leader of being the kindest as they were two very different categories, She’d met Wilbur when he was having a good day but not once had she tried to pry him away from Techno or convince them that it was just ‘all in their heads’ as they’d been told by countless other people (Techno always said that was a stupid thing to say because obviously anxiety was in their heads, that’s what a mental illness was.) Of course, she had been curious, asking a few questions about what it was like living like that but she was always respectful, backing off and changing the subject quickly if either of them showed any kind of discomfort. 

She was sweet.  
She was sweet and nobody else braided his hair as well as she did.

Techno leant his head back into her hands a bit, very relaxed under the feeling of having his hair played with, and tried to zone back into the conversation a bit. He hadn’t even realised he was in his own head, just moments ago he’d been actively participating in the conversation. 

“I get that it’s winter but Schlatt is insane! I have Christmas presents to save up for too! I can’t keep working overtime if he isn’t going to pay me for it”  
Sighing, Niki pulled a little ribbon out of her pocket, holding it ready since she was almost at the end of Techno’s long braid. 

“Schlatt is….he’s a good guy deep down, we used to be friends, he can definitely be greedy though. Niki, you need to stand up to him or he’ll just carry on using you like this.” Wilbur hummed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A grim smile passed over Niki’s face as she nodded, knowing that Wilbur would most likely continue to try to see the best in him until he saw for himself just how cruel he could be, nobody could blame him for that though, trying to see the best in people was a good attribute but even so, it was clear his opinion of the older boy was a little skewed due to their fond memories. 

“You wanna get your mind off it? I doubt you want to spend your day off thinking about work”  
Techno glanced behind him, trying to direct his voice without seeming rude, giving a little smile and ‘thank you’ when he realised she had finished tying his hair, a pink ribbon and a pig themed hair tie closing it off at the end.  
“It’s so pretty” 

“Your hair is really nice Techno!” A wide grin spread on her face as she crawled around to sit in front of him and pulled a few strands out around his face to frame it better  
“Once you learn how to do it, it’s over for everyone! Oh- Yeah! Taking my mind off of work would be nice”

Seemingly feeling a little excluded from this interaction, Wilbur scooted a little closer to Techno and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, a small smile growing on his face when said brother pat his head a couple times to acknowledge his presence. 

“It’s cold, if you guys don't mind going out to get some stuff, I’m really good at making hot chocolate”  
Sitting back up, Wilbur flashed a grin to them both, worming his way into a position where he could face them both. 

“Yeah Wil’s Hot chocolate is elite” 

Niki was left with a few seconds to make the decision before she jokingly rolled her eyes and hopped up, gesturing for them to do the same. Pulling on her boots and coat, she got ready to head out into the chilly weather. 

Being the start of December, the coldness was really starting to etch away at the teens as they walked, none of them really bundled up well enough to be out right now, still though this was all for the goal of Wilbur making hot chocolate so it was definitely worth it. 

Almost in unison, a sigh of relief waved over the friends when they finally made it to the small corner store, the artificial heating warming them up sufficiently.

“What’s on the list then Wil?” Niki smiled as she picked up a basket and started to lead them down the few grocery isles.  
A proud smile seemed to stretch on his face, absolutely ready to flex his superior hot chocolate making skills. 

“We have some milk at home so I think we just need Chocolate, the Cadbury one it’s nicer, Cream and cinnamon”

“Cinnamon?” She had raised an eyebrow as she dropped the items into the basket, counting them out with her index finger 

“It’s good! Especially with chocolate, and very christmassy” The brunette laughed as they strolled down to the snack section, dropping some of the crisps Techno liked into the basket since they had ran out as well as some marshmallows to put on top of the drinks  
“Don’t be so judgy Niki! I expected better from you, what snacks do you want?”

“Grab some blue m&m’s” She smiled, watching Wilbur chuck them into the basket along with some fizzy cherry sweets that he liked. 

“I’ll pay if you want, Since you guys let me stay with you today!” Smile wide and kind, she placed the basket on the counter, ignoring Wilbur trying to insist they pay, it wasn’t uncommon that she made up something she needed to ‘repay’ them for to use as an excuse to pay for their things. Aside from the fact that they were her friends and she’d happily do it anyway, she was also very aware of the situation with their parents and, as the only one aside from Phil old enough to work, liked to help out where she could.  
At times it felt embarrassing to have your friend looking after you but Wil and Techno both knew she’d never judge them and this really was just her trying to make life easier for them. 

Thanking both the cashier and Niki, Wilbur took the bags, wanting to help at least a little, before they started to trudge back through the bitter winter. 

“Tommy and Phil should be home by now” Wilbur commented as they walked, Techno giving a little nod, Phil having taken Tommy to go play at Tubbo’s house. 

“I bet they’ll be happy to hear you’re making drinks then, Tommy’ll probably be moody about not being with Tubbo anymore right”

Wilbur nodded along to what she said, smiling to himself as he realised just how well she knew them, she really had picked up on all their little habits hadn’t she? 

Techno had been the one to open the door, fumbling with his key a little before sliding it in and twisting it open, the trio immediately getting crushed by a hug from Tommy. 

“Missed you!” He laughed, sticking out his tongue before letting go so they could get inside properly  
“Where’d you go? What’s in the bag?”

Wilbur just shrugged, laughing when Tommy groaned and slouched off to the living room. This would definitely be better if it was a surprise. 

With the coats and boots all discarded by the door, the three of them seemed to scamper to the kitchen. As expected, Wilbur took the lead, grabbing a pot and measuring out some milk, leading it to boil on the stove while he instructed Techno to chop up the chocolate and Niki to chop up the cinnamon. Once the milk had been boiled, the chopped up chocolate was added, until it was melted together with the milk. Next came the cream, Wilbur gently stirred it in, making sure everything was incorporated well before he took it off the heat and stirred in the cinnamon. 

The pot was divided among five cups, each topped with a generous amount of whipped cream and marshmallows, Tommy also getting a strawberry on his since he liked to dip them in the cream, and Niki was sent to grab the two brothers in the living room. 

The table had already been made, a cup at every seat, giving it a fancier feeling than necessary. 

“It’s really good!” Tommy chirped up as he raised the cup to his mouth, fanning it afterwards since it was too hot.

“It’s hot but it’ll also burn you, careful” Phil chuckled as he passed Tommy a tissue. 

Everything was still and everything was comfortable, Techno’s hair was out of his face and they all had nice hot drinks. It was nice

“Oh I almost forgot!”  
Niki got up and ran upstairs, rushing back down with the backpack she had arrived with  
“I brought presents! They aren’t wrapped but I hope you still like them”

First was Tommy, Niki handing him a red stuffed cow with little mushrooms on it’s back, who he immediately named Henry,  
Then was Phil, a striped green and white hat since the one he had was getting a little old  
Then Wilbur, a small but beautiful notebook, pages lined one way with staves and the other with lined paper, made especially for writing songs. Wilbur grinned and thanked her.  
Finally Techno, She handed him a crown, it was more of an inside joke about his ego but he loved it, putting it on straight away with a big grin. 

Everyone was happy and warm, plus there was still some of Wilbur’s great hot chocolate to be drank!

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE MAIN FIC YET I AM LAZY AND TIRED LMAO HAVE THIS FILLER EPISODE


End file.
